The Heda's Assassin
by HK-4574
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are just getting over what happened at the mountain when Lexa's old friend drops by.


OC

Lexa waved off the last of the clan leaders. As they left she placed her head into her hands. She lifted her head when the war room doors opened. A dark figure walked through the war room doors. She was tall and muscular. She walked right up to Lexa and pulled her hood off. Lexa's jaw clenched when she saw the face that stood before here. A small smirk spread across the woman's face. "Long time no see."

Lexa stared down the woman then stood up and closed the space between them. The woman's black hair, bright green eyes and her sharp jawline where a dead giveaway to who she was. Her Long scar that cut through her Right eyebrow and the black war paint around her eyes reminded her of their once great friendship. "What are you doing here!?"

The Woman's smirk grew wider. "Hell can I not come and see the heda? SORRY! I was going to tell you about how I was sent to kill you and the sky princess and had planned to tell you that I wasn't going to do it and instead kill the person who hired me but who the fuck cares if you die cause I don't!"

She pulled her dagger out and pushed it against Lexa's throat, It cut her skin and a little tickle of blood came out of the cut and ran down the blade "You believe I killed Costia, My best friend, you still think I did it don't you! You BITCH!"

For the first time since taking Command Lexa was actually scared, Aela had been trained to kill her whole life by an assassin. If Aela wanted to kill her she could do it in a blink of an eye. She could kill every singles guard in this building without a single person knowing. The only reason Lexa Let her do this was because of that fact. She wrapped her hand around Aela's wrist and attempted to slow her heart beat so it wasn't apparent that she was scared. "You're an assassin! Of course I believe it was you. And now you're here to kill me too."

Aela pushed Lexa back into her chair and turned around. She grabbed the closed thing to her and threw it across the room. Hitting the wall behind Lexa who flinched when I came at her. "I can't believe our great Heda is afraid of me. I'm just a killer like you but I don't get any praise for it! I get shunned!"

Lexa's heart was racing. "You said you would kill the person who sent you who is it?" Lexa's voice was hard and she tried to hide all fear. Aela grabbed a small table and threw it at Lexa. "I should just kill you but now that you know in here there would be no fun in it. Do you even listen?"

Lexa's heart beat faster as Aela's anger grew. "The person who killed Costia wants you dead… Queen Nia. But I have mapped out a way to kill her…it's been a few months in progress… I wanted to hear what you have to say about the matter."

Aela swiftly walked to Lexa. She punched Lexa and then pulled her into a hug. A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I miss her more than anything so I can't image how you feel. I'm sorry I left after her death. I wanted it to be like when we were kids but you had no time for us when you took position as Heda and I took her to the ice nation without knowing that they had a target on her. I could have stopped them but I just left and came to tell you."

Aela pulled away from Lexa and stared into her soul. "Then you blamed me for everything and I could have slit your throat right there and I would of but I decided that I would be the better person and leave but you followed and stabbed me in front of every single person in Polis! You're lucky I didn't slice that throat of yours and left you with just a scar!" she yelled lifting her shirt to show the scar hidden under. Lexa remembered digging her sword into Aela, she was full of rage with when she pulled the sword out of her.

Suddenly the door to the war room opened wide and Aela Quickly pulled her hood over her head and stood to the side. Clarke stumbled in and walked swiftly to Lexa. As she passed Aela she received a wink from the hooded figure. "Lexa Scouts say that there is an assassin here to kill you. They have upped the guards and have started questioning me…. What happened here?"

Lexa Clenched her jaw and looked behind her at the mess and then to Aela who was giving her that look. Aela winked and took a step forward. "I'll be up in your quarters Heda. Please come as soon as possible. Nice to finally see you sky princess." She bowed her head and left the war room.

Lexa's eyes followed Aela until the doors shut. She looked back at Clarke. "I'll talk to the guards about the questioning." Lexa took one more look at the doors. She thought of the last time Aela walked out on her. She brought her hand up to her side where a scar had marked her body after her fight with Aela. She had Cut Lexa with that dagger of hers. Lexa moved her hand away from her side and looked back at Clarke.

"Who was that?" Clarke asked. Lexa clenched her jaw then stood up. "Excuse me. I have a meeting in my quarters. I shall see you for dinner soon." Why couldn't she take her mind off of Aela just to give Clarke an explanation?

She walked out of the war room and slightly jogged up the stairs to her quarters. She reached her door and stopped. _I just walked passed Clarke like she was nothing._ She placed her head into her hands. She looked over her shoulders at the stairs. No she had something to settle with Aela. She opened the door to her quarters and walked towards Aela.

Aela Smirked then pulled Lexa into a hug. "It is good to see you again Lexa." She walked away from her and towards the bucket of water. "You seem to have some fondness towards Clarke. I thought that was weakness."

She was rubbing her war paint off. "Remember when all three of us all used to wear this war paint. That was Costia's idea but we didn't bother to go along with it because it made her so happy. I did not think that you would keep it."

Lexa stared at Aela, she was trying everything in her power to not cry. She thought back to when the stole some war paint and Costia started drawing around their eyes. And then they got into trouble for it but every day after that they wore the same paint.

"Now it can't be just me talking. Lexa you're bleeding." Aela moved closer to Lexa with a wet rag and slowly dabbed the blood away. "Remember that night we spent together?" Lexa must have caught the taller woman of guard. Aela looked Lexa in the eyes. "Not something I would forget lightly. You know that."

Lexa moved her hand up and placed it on Aela's cheek. Aela Looked deeply into Lexa's eyes trying to figure out what Lexa was doing .Lexa moved closer until their body's touched. Lexa kissed Aela.

Aela pulled away and walked back over to bucket. She was completely shocked with Lexa's actions. Lexa followed and knelled down next to the bucket. She grabbed a rag and brought it up to Aela's eyes. "here let me get it." Aela snatched the rag away from Lexa and locked eyes with her. "Lexa, I will not forgive you quickly. Although you know my weak spot I can't forget the way you challenged me in polis, brought me down to my knees and banished me. Then marked me with the sign of shame just because you were sad."

Aela stood up and sat on the bed. She pulled out her dagger and played with is between her fingers. "Lexa. Heda. After I kill the Queen I would like to get back to my duties as your assassin."

Lexa Stared down at Aela. "I thought that you wouldn't forgive me that easily." Aela looked up at her, sticking her dagger into the bed. "It does not mean that I forgive you! I hate you with all my soul and you hated my soul for years but suddenly I come back and it is like nothing ever happened! Then you kiss me thinking that everything will just go away! You're so clueless!"

Aela chuckled. "I just want my job back, the one you shunned me from! Or do you not remember that!" She grabbed the dagger out of the bed and threw it to the wall behind Lexa. "I'M SORRY AELA THAT I JUST WANTED TO HAVE YOU BACK!"

Aela laughed. "WHY WANT ME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE CLARKE!" Lexa punched her in the face, she stumbled to the ground. She wiped the blood off of her lip and looked up at Lexa. "I see you have More than just a fondness for her."

Aela got back onto her feet and walked over to the wall where her dagger was logged into the wall. Pulling it out and slipping back into her waist band she turned to face Lexa again. "So I guess you won't mind if she winds up dead."

She walked swiftly out the door and flipped her hood up. She Jogged down the stairs and walked into the large dining room where Clarke stood. A small smirk crossed her face as she walked towards Clarke. "STOP! AELA!"

She turned around quickly to she Lexa surrounded by guards. The guards rushed towards her. Aela drew her dagger and moved quickly towards the guards. She sliced the first two Guard's Throat with ease then threw her dagger at the next. It hit him it the head and he stumbled backwards. She reached down to her boot and pulled out another dagger. She launched herself at the last guard and stabbed him in the heart. "Your Fight is over." She whispered as he let out his last breath, she lowered his body to the ground.

Aela looked up at Lexa and smiled. She turned to Clarke and walked towards her. "So you're the famous Clarke eh? You're lucky that I am the Heda's assassin and that I have to follow orders from her now. What'd you say Lexa? You can have your assassin back but not your friend. I just like the feeling of digging my dagger into someone's heart, hearing their last breath escape their limp bodies, the blood running down my hands."

Clarke look at Aela with the most scared expression on her face. "I shall never be your friend again Lexa… I see what you see in her. Beautiful, smart, a doctor and strong just one problem… Have you told her about me yet? How I was dropped down here in a pod from the sky when I was 6, my parents bodies on top of me, how I was the first sky person on the ground, how you used the same damn line on me 'I always wanted to see the stars I didn't think that one would land in my hands.' Yeah I thought so."

Lexa stood stuck in the ground at the door way. "What now you can't walk either. Not even going to give you princess a hug because I let her live. Now I know why Costia left you right before she died. You've never cared and I was fooled into thinking that you did. So were you Clarke you can't trust her. But you already know that because of what happened at the mountain."

Lexa launched herself at Aela. On the floor they threw punches at each other before Clarke pulled Lexa off of her. "Stop this is what she wants. She wants your blood tainted on her fists. Did you not hear her before?"

Lexa hopped off of Aela and tried to compose herself. Aela chuckled and wiped the blood off of her face. She stood next to Clarke and smirked. "I guess I should introduce myself." She turned to face Clarke. "I'm Aela the huntress, Mjoll the Lioness, The Heda's assassin and the bringer of death. So if you're Wanheda Then I'm your weapon, I'm Wanheda's assassin."

She turned back to Lexa. "Well we have to leave, those guards were Ice nation which means ice nation is making their attack on Trikru and in the name of the Heda, Polis." She passed Lexa and walked out of the room. "It is my job to protect you and know Clarke. It is all so my job to know the stuff that none of you officials know, I knew they were sending people but not this soon."

She took her hood off and threw it at Lexa the grabbed the second hood, she threw it in the air. It was Costia's, she turned around and stopped in front of Clarke. She placed it in her hands and looked up at her. "This means a lot to me, don't wreck it. Please."

Clarke and Lexa put on the hoods and followed her out of the building. The walked swiftly to the two Bay horses. Aela lifted herself onto one of the horses and adjusted herself into the fur. "What about me?!" Clarke looked at Lexa who started trotting towards her. With one quick movement Aela lifted Clarke on her horse in front of her.

Aela tapped the horse followed by Lexa. "Why don't I get to ride with Lexa?" Clarke turned her head to look at her. Aela rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. "Because I'm much more fun." She winked and looked over at Lexa who smiled then turned and tapped her horse again to make it go faster.


End file.
